This invention relates to gravity actuated switches and more particularly to a gravity actuated switch especially suitable for use in a lamp assembly.
Mercury tilt switches are commonly used to switch electrical circuits on and off as a function of the angle of inclination of the switch. In a typical mercury switch, a glob of mercury moves freely within a housing and, as the housing is inclined, gravity pulls the glob of mercury to one end of the housing where it completes an electrical circuit to close the switch and actuate the associated device, such as a lamp assembly positioned beneath the hood or trunk deck of a motor vehicle.
Mercury tilt switches are relatively inexpensive to produce and generally reliable in operation. However, since mercury is a highly toxic substance, there are many regulations governing the use, storage and disposal of mercury. There regulations have increased the expense of mercury switches to an extent that alternative non-mercury tilt switches are being developed. One type of alternative non-mercury tilt switch involves the use of a metal ball which moves in response to a change in attitude of the associated lamp assembly or the like to open and close the switch. Whereas these metal ball tilt switches are relatively simple in construction, their operation is not always reliable.